Open Arms
by ShannyC1901
Summary: A one shot about Daniel and Anna during the story Life After Glee :


Open Arms

Daniel and Anna One Shot

Glee: Fan Fiction

August 14th 2010

Glee and it's characters do not belong to me, they do in fact belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Finn sat next to Daniel in the lobby of the theatre they were performing at while they waited for Will to get them checked in to the competition. The group of kids were spread around the room mingling, looking around, lounging and taking pictures and just having fun. Rachel and Finn had explained to them to just have fun, it would be easier and a more pleasant experience for them. Finn was sat with his head phones in humming quietly to the music erupting from them while Daniel looked from him to the rest of the room and back. Raising an eyebrow Finn took his headphones out and looked at Daniel.

"Is there a reason as to why you can't sit still Danny Boy?" he asked fiddling with the tie Rachel and Kurt had made him wear.

"I want to tell Anna… you know, my feelings." Daniel replied quietly as if Anna could hear when she was across the room talking to Rachel.

"Well do you have a plan on how to tell her?" Finn questioned him, turning all his attention to the boy beside him, a large grin forming on his face.

"No… should I?" Daniel replied his face masked with fear and confusion as Finn doubled over laughing before stopping and looking at Daniel seriously.

"Nah, you shouldn't need a plan, it may have helped, but it isn't needed, I mean you're singing a love song with her right?" Finn slouched down in his seat when Daniel let out a sigh of relief and leant back.

"So are you saying just go for it?" he asked, looking to Finn for answers. Finn felt sympathetic for Daniel, he'd been through this situation before, and now at least he could help Daniel out with what he knew.

"What I'm saying is just go with what you feel, she either feels the same about you or she doesn't, but trust me on this Danny Boy, she's crazy about you." Finn looked over to where Anna and Rachel were sat laughing about something, Daniel caught Finn staring and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"It's fine Sir, you love her right? Rachel I mean?" Daniel questioned, following Finn's gaze back to Rachel before looking back to his mentor.

"Yeah, I have for a long time, truthfully it's always been Rachel, I just didn't realize that when we were in high school, not for a long time." Finn answered, Daniel nodded his head and looked to Anna, his heart beating faster.

"I think I love Anna… but how do you know for sure?" He looked back to Finn and Finn looked away from Rachel and smiled.

"You know for sure when all you can think about is her, how you'd do anything for her, when you see her… your heart beats like a drum. When you go ten years alone hoping that when you see her again that she still makes you feel like an awkward, clueless, naïve teenager." Finn explained, a short chuckle at the end and looking back to Daniel. "That's how you know for sure."

"Okay guys! We're going second to last, so we can go to out assigned room now." Will said handing each of them a programme. "Finn, they want the judges out there in five."

"Alright Mr. Schue. Good luck Danny Boy." Finn smiled and stood up to face the gathering that had formed by Will. "Good luck out there guys and remember, just have fun!"

…

* * *

Daniel and Anna were stood waiting for the song to start. He looked over at her at the same time as she looked at him, their eyes locking, he walked towards her and they met each other half way.

"_Break a leg._" She smiled and nothing could have prepared her for what he said, nothing had really prepared him either.

"_I love you._" He said with a smile, walking back to his place just as the song started.

_Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind?_

We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms

Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home

But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms

When the New Directions had finished and Finn had given them a thumbs up Daniel led Anna to a separate hallway, away from the noise to explain.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" Anna asked him as he toyed with his tie, curling it and uncurling it.

"I did mean it Anna, I mean it all. I was talking to Finn about it, he said that you know you're in love when that person is all you think about, when you'd do anything for them, and when you see them your heart beats like a drum. It's like that for me Anna… whenever you're involved." Daniel replied, a smile on his face when Anna shot into his arms, her own wrapped around him. "And though you may not be exactly low maintenance, quiet, extremely popular or a cheerio I don't mind, because the thing is you get me, and obviously like me for that."

"It's the same for me too you know." Anna said when she pulled away from Daniel to take his hand as they began walking.

"What's the same?" he asked looking down at her and internally waiting to thank Finn.

"The whole only thinking about you, how I would do anything for you, and my heart does beat like a drum around you." She smiled, leaning into him as he led her back towards their dressing room to see if Finn was there yet.

Daniel thanked Finn that night for all he'd done for him, and for Anna. That summer and the following years of school after that Daniel and Anna spent together as a couple. After Nationals and their win stress had been lifted and they enjoyed things more. When the time came on Sunday evening Daniel and Anna were sad about having to leave New York, most of all the two people who told them more in two weeks than anyone had in years. The two people who had told them they remind them of themselves more than anyone they'd ever met. Daniel and Anna's relationship was welcomed with open arms by some people and a freezing cold slushie facial by others, it seemed that nothing ever really changed at McKinley High School, not that the glee club cared anymore. Finn had even received one during his two week stay, and he wasn't even a student anymore.

* * *

So heres the Daniel and Anna one shot from Life After Glee! I hope you guys enjoy, please remember to review.

Also I just wanted to put this as an answer to a question I got asked about **Not All Dreams Come True**

**Why did I write NADCT and what was my inspiration for it?**

Well to answer that question I wrote Not All Dreams Come True as just a message really, to myself and to my readers. That messgae being that so what if not all of your dreams come true, it doesn't mean you simply give up and take what you have. Because when one dream is failed it only opens up a world of other possibilities. As for my inspiration, my inspiration was from words I'd heard people say about my dreams, that I'll never make my dreams a reality and I'd never make it where I want to be, and so I realized though maybe not all of my dreams will come true, if I work hard enough some of them will and those people who told me I couldn't will be proven wrong. My story simply states that though not all of your dreams come true, you can follow new ones and have a happy life with the end results.

Remember to Review and thank you for taking the time to read this if you did :)


End file.
